Two Sides of the Same Coin
by TheAnomally
Summary: Ryuho Master of Zetsuei and Kazuma the Shell Bullet meet someone as powerful if not more powerful than them.
1. Chapter 1

Two Sides.

By Anomally

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the anime s-CRY-ed; this includes the names, places, and what not. I only own one character in this story.

The lost ground, to point out the obvious, was well protected from the mainland. Kazuma and Ryuho, better known as Kazuma the Shell Bullet, and Ryuho master of Zetsuei, were two of the most powerful alter users known. They protected the small island separated from the mainland with fierce determination. They played guardian, when neither of them were fighting with the other. The two were opposite sides of the same coin. Despite their ability to fight as a cohesive team, they still needed to know which one of them was the most powerful. Their battles were ferocious, and caused massive upheavals of the land. So much power was released by the two that, they could propel themselves into space to continue trading blows. Every time these scuffles would end in a stalemate as both would collapse due to their injuries and the strain.

The lost ground had become this way during the first uprising. The uprising was such a disturbance that massive earthquakes caused a section of Japan to break away. Mountains formed, and a whole new land was shaped. The other item that made this island different was the fact that people with strange powers were found and created on this island. These people where known as Alter users, or native Alters. This Alter power was ability to break down matter and reform it into something else. Some of the powers where massive, allowing a person to create huge mechanical things. Some powers were less noticeable, like the power to feel a persons' conscious mind. Each ability was unique, but attuned to the person who wielded it.

"I don't dream about that person anymore. I barely even feel him from one day to another. My hero; I miss you." Kanami thought.

Kanami Yuta, now 14 with slender curves and very long brown hair, smiled deep into her soul. She watched the piece of cloth she used for a hair bow fluttered away like a butterfly on the wind. That small possession was the last of the ties of her childhood. She still had the memories, and the feeling she got from everyone she met. She missed Kazuma deeply, but she had to grow up and let him go. Her alter power allowed her feel him, to feel his mind, his thoughts, and his heart. It was a gift and a curse, this ability. Many times she had felt loved ones pain, their deaths, their anger, and their spirits torn to the very limits.

"I had a new dream, it was painful. There was such confusion, sadness, and fear. I couldn't see this person, but I knew this person was far away." Kanami contemplated.

She woke up with these thoughts, but she really did not understand the dreams, or the feeling. Kanami did not comprehend the pleading voice, begging her to go away.

"Don't understand, please never understand!" The mind blocked.

She had had been one of the first Alter users rounded up, brought back to the mainland for testing. There had been no one to protect her; no one to shelter her. The first uprising had separated her from her family, left her a pitiful waif. She had cried that day, creating a pillar of power but the sheer extend had caused her to pass out. When she woke she was nothing more then a lab rat, stuck in time, trapped in pain, and lost forever. She held on to that memory of the column, that shaft of light, full of color. There had been a different feel to that place, discord filled her being. There was a voice in this darkness, begging her to open the portal, something about the other side. The person belonging to that voice was wrong; he felt demanding, and just wrong. She ignored him; subjecting herself inevitably to those experiment. No matter how harsh or improper they were she kept silent until the time was right. Opening her eyes she clutched on to that place, feeling the power. The four walls that caged her seemed to fall apart as she rose from the cot that served as her bed.

"Cosmic Twist!" she muttered as she rose.

Pieces of the wall formulated into an entity she could not fathom. A spirit to let her escape into the darkness that was all she needed. By the time the darkness faded all was left was a massive hole where a building used to be. The coin had been tossed and a test had finally been passed, but the two sides of the same coin would need her now more then ever.

From the lost ground a column of light rose to the sky, it emanated from the mainland. Once again the girl found herself on the other side. This time though there were people in the light.

"Help him please. He's slow but at heart a reasonable guy. Plus the woman I love is there too still pining away for a heart that never held hers." A fast talking person with red hair with a white streak coolly said.

A beautiful girl with blue hair and pink wings begged. "Help him, he's set in his ways but knows the difference between right and wrong. Plus I love him, don't let anything hurt him. I lived and died for and because of him."

The girl left that world with a pair of rose colored pair of wrap around sunglasses, and a lace light purple piece of cloth.


	2. Chapter 2

"I dreamed again, but this dream was bad. It scared me right to my core; I heard screams, felt pain, saw blood, and smelled destruction. I waited for my hero to come; to make it all right, but my champion was absent." Kanami thought.

She had woken up early and watched the night brighten into dawn. She sat on a cliff over looking the barren expanse of land outside the town. She felt something was going to happen; what she did not know would was to be a part of it, or would she just be a pawn like last time. She folded arms on her knees, and rested her head on them. Closing her eyes, she once more saw her ribbon fluttering away in the wind. She became outlined in a ribbon of colorful light.

"I was dreaming again, but this time I was not sleeping. I felt the winds change; something is coming, and we'll all be affected by it." Kanami thought. "I feel darkness, deep, cold, and fierce. It's a deeper feeling of dread, than what Mujo felt like."

Kanami stood and straightened out her back, it was time, and she had someplace she needed to be.

The mainland had been trying to regain control over the lost ground, but it had been hard, the island had an effective pair of guard dogs. Fierce native alters, that had thwarted their invasion attempts time after time. The council had sent spies over to the lost ground to gather information. While this was being done, the scientists continued their macabre experiments on what native alters they still had in custody. Alter users were not considered people, so conducting tests on them was easier. Plus, wave enough government funds and people were more then willing to smear blood in their hands.

To this congress, the lost ground was a wild animal that needed to be broken. They wanted Ryuho and Kazuma captured, once in their possession the two native alters would be studied intensely. All other native alters would be used in experiments as well. Without HOLD, current lists of alter users was unavailable. They still had all data gathered before military headquarters on the lost ground fell. The newly trained Special Forces knew all about alters, and knew what to expect from those unknown. They also had new secret weapons; enhanced alters, who had been enslaved.

"Everything is running smoothly now." A council member with a severe receding hairline stated.

The General frowned. "Yes, smoothly now that the fiasco in sector 17 has been cleaned and effectively covered up."

The bureaucrats and military brass were always at odds over who should be in command of such a vital effort. They blamed the latest escape on each other. The military believed that leaving it in the hands of civilian scientists in non military facilities was a bad idea. The bureaucrats blamed the military's lack of vigilance that allowed the alter to escape from the mainland.

"We'll invade the mainland the next time there is a cataclysmic event; our new vehicles should be able to deal with the unstable energy cast off. Our informants say that Shell Bullet and Master of Zetsuei would be meeting up soon." A lady senator stated.

Another General nodded. "They way those two battle, the destruction they cause, we should just let them fight it out until the lost ground is destroyed. It's a simple strategy really."

That plan would never work though. The higher ups wanted to harness the alter power, to design new soldiers, and strengthen their defenses. It was all about power, who had it, and who would wield it.


End file.
